Zoe Van Helsing
Dr. Zoe Van Helsing was the leader of the Jonathan Harker Foundation and a direct descendent of Sister Agatha Van Helsing. Zoe pledged her life to the study of the mysterious Count Dracula, and played a pivotal role in his downfall. Biography ''Dracula When Dracula surfaced on the Whitby Coast, he was met by Zoe, and presently surprised by her stark contrast with Agatha Van Helsing; he initially mistakes her to be her ancestor, however is quickly made aware that they are not the same person. Zoe welcomes him after his slumber of one hundred twenty-three years, and allows him to explore the advancements in modern technology. He eventually kills one of her crew members and escapes. She later tracks him down and forces him to return to the Jonathan Harker Foundation with her. While he is subject to confinement by the Harker Foundation, Zoe explains the origins of the foundation, including who she is in relation to Agatha, her ancestor. Dracula is presently surprised, but questions who is funding the Foundation, but Zoe refuses to acknowledge his question. She takes Dracula's blood, revealing that they are to study him, and Dracula reveals that ''"blood is lives", but she is unsure of the meaning. She is presently surprised when his lawyer/solicitor arrives. He is set free from the Foundation shortly after on terms of holding without his permission. .]] Zoe is stunned by the meaning of the phrase "blood is lives", however eventually figures out that Dracula wants her to drink the blood. She does so, and begins experiencing visions of a strange woman wearing clothing accustomed to nuns. Later, when she is in her hospital room — having resigned from the Harker Foundation — she is again visited by the mysterious figure, who is eventually revealed to be her ancestor, Sister Agatha Van Helsing. Agatha explains that as a result of drinking the blood, their memories have synched, and they must find a way to defeat Dracula by exposing his weaknesses. She is later joined by Jack, her apprentice at the Harker Foundation, who is worried about his friend, Lucy Westerna. They journey to Dracula's apartment, aiming to confront him, however are interrupted by Lucy, who is a recently turned vampire. Jack kills Lucy in a desperate attempt to give her peace, and leaves shortly after. Alone with Dracula, Zoe begins experiencing striking similarities with Agatha, which leads to Dracula realising that she has consumed the blood. With this, Zoe — and indirectly Agatha — explain that Dracula does not suffer from weaknesses from the sun, nor does he require an invite to enter a dwelling; these are simply habits that he has become accustomed to during his five-hundred years. Having finally defeated Count Dracula, Zoe — who has almost been completely taken over by Agatha — retires to Dracula's chair to die peacefully. Arguably disgusted by what he has become, and knowing that Zoe's blood is fatal to him, he drinks her blood, killing both of them. Appearances *Season One **''The Dark Compass'' Quotes Trivia *She suffered from terminal cancer. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:BBC Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased